Hans Kox
Hans Kox (Arnhem, 19 mei 1930) is een Nederlands componist en muziekpedagoog. Levensloop Kox is afkomstig uit een muzikale familie, zijn vader was koordirigent en organist. Zijn muziekstudie, begonnen bij zijn vader, zette hij voort aan het Utrechts Conservatorium. Na twee jaar hield hij het hier echter voor gezien omdat hij het studietempo te laag vond en bovendien geen kans zag om er compositie te studeren. Hij studeerde van 1948 tot 1951 in Amsterdam piano bij Jaap Spaanderman. Daar hij de vakkennis van Henk Badings zeer bewonderde, werd hij van 1951 tot 1955 compositie privé-leerling bij hem. Badings leidde hem op voor het staatsexamen. In 1956 werd hij, op 26-jarige leeftijd, directeur van de muziekschool te Doetinchem, een functie welke hij tot 1971 bleef vervullen. In deze 15 jaar groeide deze muziekschool onder zijn leiding uit tot een van de best uitgeruste muziekinstituten van West-Europa. Daarna vestigde hij zich te Haarlem, werd adviseur van het Noordhollands Philharmonisch Orkest. Verder was hij tot 1984 als docent compositie aan het Utrechts Conservatorium. Onder zijn leerlingen bevonden zich Marc van Delft en Hardy Mertens. Daarna besloot hij zich volledig aan het componeren te wijden. Zijn debuut als componist beleefde hij reeds in 1953 toen zijn strijktrio op het Gaudeamus muziekfestival uitgevoerd werd. Vanaf dit moment groeide zijn reputatie als componist snel. Samen met Sem Dresden en Hans Henkemans kreeg hij in 1956 een opdracht voor het Concertgebouworkest ter gelegenheid van de 25e verjaardag van Eduard van Beinum als dirigent. Zijn Concertante muziek was het eerste werk zonder supervisie van Henk Badings. Voor zijn composities werd hij met vele prijzen en onderscheidingen bekroond, zoals in 1954 een prijs op het Internationale Orgelconcours te Haarlem voor zijn Preludium en Fuga, in 1956 de Culturele Prijs van de Gemeente Arnhem en de Muziekprijs van de Gemeente Amsterdam, in 1959 de Visser-Neerlandiaprijs voor zijn Eerste Symfonie en in 1970 de Prix Italia voor In Those Days. Stijl Kox-biograaf Bas van Putten schreef ooit over zijn muziek: Zijn schitterend verzorgde partituren leggen getuigenis af van een intense melodische begaafdheid - alles zingt, ook het instrumentale - en dito technisch raffinement. En verder: Dynamische, onrustige muziek is het, met extreme contrasten tussen motorische striktheid en hymnische lyriek, ostinato en liberamente. Traditionele muziek ook, gedacht in termen van thematisch-motivische ontwikkeling, melodie en begeleiding, harmonie en contrapunt. Gevat in het kader van een sterk verruimde, maar altijd voelbare tonale ondergrond. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1956 Concertante muziek * 1956 rev.1959 Little Lethe Symphony * 1957 Concert, voor fluit en orkest * 1959 Concerto pour orchestre * 1959 Symphonie no. 1, voor strijkorkest * 1960 rev.1994 Ballet suite "Spleen" * 1962 Concert, voor piano en orkest * 1963 Concert no. 1, voor viool en orkest * 1964 Cyclofonie II, voor orkest * 1966 Music for Status-seekers * 1966 Symfonie no. 2 * 1969 rev.1981 Concerto, voor cello en orkest * 1970 Phobos, voor orkest * 1971 Six one-act plays * 1973 Concerto bandistico, voor school orkest en variable ensemble * 1974 Cyclofonie IX, voor slagwerkers en orkest * 1975 A Gothic concerto, voor harp en orkest * 1978 rev.1981 Concerto No. 2, voor viool en orkest * 1979 Dorian Gray suite * 1981 Concertino chitarristico, voor drie gitaren en orkest * 1983 Notturno e danza, voor pianokwartet (of: viool, klarinet, cello en piano) en strijkorkest * 1985 Symphony No. 3 * 1986 Le songe du vergier, voor cello en orkest * 1986 rev.1987 Musica reservata, voor groot harmonieorkest en orkest * 1988 Concerto grosso, voor saxofoonkwartet en orkest * 1992 rev.1993 Face to face, voor altsaxofoon en strijkorkest * 1993 Concerto no. 3, voor viool en orkest * 1994 Orchester-Suite aus der Oper "Das grüne Gesicht" *# Der irdische Kerker *# Narrentanz *# Bordell - Tango *# Maskentanz * 1997 Concerto no. 2, voor cello en orkest * 1998 Lied des Exils, voor hobo en orkest * 2000 Symphony no. 4 * 2005 Concerto no. 4, voor viool en orkest * Umbrae Futurae Werken voor harmonie- en fanfareorkest en brassband * 1977 Vangoghiana, voor brassband, strijkers en slagwerk * 1977 Het lied der arme klanten, voor mannenkoor en harmonieorkest * 1981 Maskerades, vijf stukken in instrumentaal variabele bezetting * 1986 rev.1987 Musica reservata, voor groot harmonieorkest en orkest * 1990 Ruach (Hebreeuws voor adem), voor harmonieorkest * 1995 The Waterbeggars, voor harmonieorkest *# The open Gate of Den Briel *# The blockade of the Waterways *# The defeat on the Harlemmermeer *# Aicmaria Victrix * 1995 Symphonie de Zampillon, voor harmonieorkest Toneelwerken * 1960 Spleen, ballet * 1973-1976 Dorian Gray, opera, 2 actes, voor 10 solisten en orkest - libretto: van de componist naar Oscar Wilde * 1978 Lord Rochester, opera - libretto: J. Elmer * 1979 Shylock, opera - libretto: J. Elmer * 1991 Das grüne Gesicht, opera, voor vijf solisten en orkest - * 2003 Rochester's Second Bottle, kameropera, voor 8 solisten, 1 spreker en orkest - libretto: Nicholas Fischer Missen, cantates, oratoria en geestelijke muziek * 1958 Stichtse kantate, cantate voor rezitatie, gemengd koor en orkest * 1962 Kantate van St. Juttemis, cantate voor tenor, bariton, mannenkoor en piano * 1964 Zoo, cantate voor mannenkoor en orkest * 1965 Litania, voor vrouwenkoor en ensemble * 1971 Requiem for Europe, voor vier gemengde koren en orkest * 1984 Anne Frank Cantate, cantate voor sopraan, contralt, bas, gemengd koor en orkest * 1985 Amsterdam cantate, cantate voor gemengd koor en orkest (of: piano vierhandig) * 1989 Sjoah, oratorium voor sopraan, tenor, bas, gemengd koor en orkest * 1990 Magnificat I en II, voor sopraan, contralt, tenor, bariton, bas en gemengd koor * 1995 Das Credo quia absurdum, cantata mystica voor sopraan, bas, gemengd koor en orkest Werken voor koor * 1956 Chansons cruelles, voor gemengd koor * 1969 In those days, voor twee gemengde koren en orkest * 1971 Puer natus est, voor gemengd koor en orkest * 1972 De vierde kraai, voor mannenkoor, 2 trompetten, 2 trombones en slagwerk * 1975 Cyclofonie X, voor gemengd koor en strijkorkest * 1977 Het lied der arme klanten, voor mannenkoor en harmonieorkest * 1988 De Schalmei, voor gemengd koor * 1988 Doulce mémoire, voor gemengd koor * 2005 Tenebrae, voor groot gemengd koor en orkest - tekst: Paul Célan Vocale muziek * 1955 3 Coplas, voor sopraan en piano * 1962 3 Chinesische Lieder, voor bariton en piano * 1967 L'allegria, voor sopraan en orkest * 1972 Gedächtnislieder, voor hoge stem en orkest * 1998 Cyclofonie XV, voor mezzo-sopraan, klarinet, fagot, trompet, hoorn en contrabas * 2001 Die Dinge singen..., voor sopraan en orgel Kamermuziek * 1955 Strijkkwartet * 1957 Strijkkwintet * 1958 Kleine suite, voor twee trompetten en trombone * 1958 Amphion, voor twee sprekers, 2 hoorns, 2 trompetten, trombone, bastrombone en 2 slagwerkers * 1959 Sextet, voor blazerskwintet en piano * 1960 Sextet, voor blazerskwintet en piano * 1962 Studies in contrapunt, voor fluit en klavecimbel * 1964 Cyclofonie I, voor cello en ensemble * 1965 Cyclofonie IV, voor altblokfluit, 6 violen, 2 cellos en contrabas * 1966 Cyclofonie V, voor hobo, klarinet, fagot en strijkensemble * 1967 Cyclofonie VI, voor viool, trompet, piano, vibrafoon en strijkensemble * 1971 Cyclofonie VII, voor violen, piano en 6 slagwerkers * 1971 rev.1982 Cyclofonie VIII, voor blazerskwintet en strijkers * 1982 rev.1991 Concertino, voor altsaxofoon en 10 blaasinstrumenten * 1987 rev.1988 Saxophone Quartet No. 2 * 1988 Introduktie @ allegro, voor trompet, hoorn, trombone en bastrombone * 1990 Partita, voor piccolo hobo met fluit, klarinet, 2 fagotten, 2 trompetten en 2 trombones * 1990 Asklepios, voor 2 hobo's, 2 klarinetten, 2 hoorns en 2 fagotten * 1996 Strijkkwartet No. 2 * 1999 Archilles sextet, voor fluit, hobo, klarinet, fagot, hoorn en piano Werken voor orgel * 1954 Preludium en fuga * 1960 Passacaglia en koraal, voor 31-tone orgel Werken voor piano * 1954 Sonate no. 1 * 1954 Twee klavierstukken * 1955 Sonate II * 1956 Ballet diabolus feriatus, voor twee piano's * 1960 Barcarolle * 1961 Drie etudes * 1964 Cyclofonie III, voor piano en electronic sound * 1975 Melancholieën * 1984 Cyclofonie XIII, voor twee piano's * 1988 Looks & smiles for the Orgellas, voor twee piano's vierhandig Werken voor klavecimbel * 1953 Sonatine Werken voor bigband * 1978 Cyclofonie XI Filmmuziek * 1963 Zeilen * 1964 Clair obscur Bibliografie * Bas van Putten: Hoog Spel: Het Levensverhaal van componist Hans Kox. Contact, Amsterdam, 2005. 207 p. ISBN 9025427022 Externe link * Internetpagina Kox, Hans Kox, Hans Kox, Hans